Life's Little Amusements
by futureauthor13
Summary: Megamind didn't exactly have the best childhood. He missed out on a lot of things. So, Roxanne decides to take him and Minion to one of the best places in the world for a kid: An amusement park! MM/RR


**Hey everyone! This is just another random fanfic I wanted to write. Again, this is random, so it isn't after "Family Reunion" and "Mega Wedding". Please review and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

It was a lovely summer day in Metro City. Not much was going on, since it was only 9:30 in the morning. Plus, it was summer, so even crime took a vacation. Heck, everyone was taking vacations, except for...

"Megamind?"

Roxanne walked inside the lair. Surprisingly, it was well lit. All the curtains were open, and the summer sun was shining through. But the blue hero and his minion/best friend were no where in sight. Just then, three brainbots flew over to Roxanne and nuzzled up to her, making her smile.

"Hey guys," she said, "Do you know where Megamind is?" The brainbots barked, and quickly flew forward. Roxanne followed them to the observatory. She assumed Megamind was working on another experiment or invention, but was surprised when she saw Megamind and Minion sitting at a small table playing...chess?

"Bow bow!" one of the brainbots said, getting Megamind's attention.

"Oh, Ollo Roxanne!" Megamind said, smiling and sitting up a little straighter.

"Hello Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, "would you like any iced tea or anything."

"I'm good," said Roxanne, "but thanks for the offer." She walked over to the chessboard. It looked like Megamind was winning, he still had his queen and both his rooks. "So, why are you guys playing chess?"

"We were bored," Megamind and Minion said in unison.

"But it's only 9:30 in the morning," said Roxanne.

"We know," said Megamind, "usually we've found something more exciting to do by now." Roxanne looked at the board, and moved Minion's knight, putting Megamind in check. "Hey! Observers aren't allowed to assist!"

Roxanne just gave a smile. "Well then, maybe I can challenge the winner." Megamind gave a small smile back and then turned back to the game. Roxanne sat down in a nearby chair and a brainbot jumped onto her lap. The trio stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Roxanne spoke up again. "You know what I've been craving lately? Funnel cake. I think it's just because it's sum..." Roxanne noticed that Megamind was giving her a weird look. "What?"

"Fun-el cake?" Megamind repeated, "Never heard of it. Have you ever heard of it Minion."

"I remember hearing something about it on a cooking show," said Minion, thinking, "I believe it's a dessert served at amusement parks."

"They're flat cakes you make by pouring batter through a funnel, and then you deep fry it and put powdered sugar on it. It's delicious," said Roxanne, "I remember having one everytime my mom or aunt took me to a fair or amusement park."

"Well great," said Megamind, "Now I want to try one of these fun-el cakes. Minion, do you think you can make one?"

"I could probably find a recipe for it online," said Minion.

"Wait," said Roxanne, "If you want to try one, you have to try the ones at a fair or an amusement park. That's when they're the best." Roxanne then saw Minion's face. "Though I bet Minion could make on just as good. But don't you want to go to an amusement park and try one, that's the best part of going to an amusement park."

"Roxanne, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," said Megamind, "I've been to parks before, they're not that big of a deal. Just plastic toys and little kids, and I don't recall anyone serving fun-el cake."

"It's funnel cake, and an amusement park is different than a normal park," said Roxanne. She almost felt sad for the alien. Going to amusement parks is one of the best parts of being a kid. But growing up in jail didn't exactly give you the best childhood. But then, Roxanne smiled. "How about I show you. Both of you."

Megamind and Minion looked at each other. "What do you mean, show us?"

()()()()()()()()()

"How much longer, Roxanne?"

"I told you, just a few more minutes. Look, we're getting close, you can see the ferris wheel."

Megamind pressed his face to the window and looked for the giant wheel. Megamind, Minion and Roxanne were all going to the nearest amusement park, which was only about two hours away. Minion was driving, while Megamind was being told more about amusement parks by Roxanne.

So far, she told him about funnel cakes, giant spinning tea cups, rolling coasters that went up great speeds and down at even faster speeds, giant wheels that people sat on and rode, water rides (which Minion was excited about), and many other things. Most of it didn't sound impressive to Megamind, it just sounded weird, but Roxanne told him that he was going to have a lot of fun.

"We're here!" announced Minion. Megamind quickly looked. There was a giant sign over a parking lot. "Metro Land", the sign said, despite the park being two hours outside Metro City and having nothing to do with Metro Man.

Megamind got out of the car and stretched. Two hours in a car was a long time to someone who was always on the move. "I still think you should've worn something more...casual."

"This _is _casual," said Megamind. This was true, he was just wearing his jumpsuit and leather boots. No capes or spikes. So to Megamind, this was casual.

"Whatever," said Roxanne. I guess he'll just find out the hardway, thought Roxanne. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and jeans with comfy tennis shoes. Once Minion got out of the car and grabbed the dehydrated picnic they had brought, the trio walked up to the ticket counter.

"Hey, welcome to Metro Land," said the teenager at the ticket counter, looking at his cell phone. He had a tag that said 'trainee'. "How can I..." He looked up, saw Megamind, and started to panic. "You're-you're Megamind? Are-are you going to like, destroy the park?"

"What?" asked Megamind, confused by the teen's behavior. The trainee then started calling for the manager.

"Sir! Sir!" he shouted. A blonde man who looked about thirty walked over to him. "It's Megamind!"

"So?" the manager asked.

"It's Megamind!"

"Yeah, the guy who saved Metro City, I know," said the manager, getting annoyed with the teen, "are you going to give him tickets or what?"

"Oh, uh yes sir!" the trainee replied. The manager turned to Megamind.

"Sorry about that," he said, shooting the trainee a glare.

"No, it's..it's okay," said Megamind, giving a smile, though Roxanne could tell he was a little hurt. Despite everyone in Metro City loving him, there were still some people outside the city that were afraid of Megamind and thought he was still a villain. Roxanne hoped the rest of the day wouldn't be like this. Megamind took the three tickets and the trio stepped inside the park.

Minion grabbed one of the maps and opened it up. "Where should we go first?" Minion asked.

"Well, I guess the giant wheel since it's the closest," said Megamind.

"Actually," said Roxanne, "riding the ferris wheel is usually the last thing people do, like the grand finale to the day."

"Well then," said Megamind, "where do you think we should go?"

"Follow me," said Roxanne. The trio walked to a ride, with a sign above it that said "Tea Cups". There looked like a bunch of little kids and families riding it. Megamind gave her a 'you sure?' look. "Trust me, you'll love it."

When they got to the front of the line, the three got in a blue colored tea cup. "So what do we do, Ms. Ritchi?" asked Minion.

"Well, since you're the strongest Minion, you can control the spinning," said Roxanne, "just turn the wheel. Megamind, you just enjoy the ride."

Megamind looked a little nervous, not knowing what to expect. But he trusted Roxanne, so he put on a smile. The giant tea cups started to slowly spin. "Okay Minion," said Roxanne, giving the fish the okay. Minion nodded and started to spin, making the tea cup go faster. Surprisingly, Megamind found himself having fun! It was like his spinning chair in the lair, but more fun! Both he and his friends laughed happily until the ride ended.

"That was...fun!" said Megamind with a smile that would remind anyone of a little kid, "wasn't that fun, Minion?"

"Definitely Sir," agreed Minion.

"I told you guys you would like it," said Roxanne with a smile.

The three started to walk through the park. This part of the park mostly had little kid rides that Megamind wasn't interested in. But then, he saw what looked like a long train track that was up in the air. "Is that the roller cost-er?" Megamind asked.

"Yep, and it's pronounce 'roller coaster'," corrected Roxanne.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go ride it!" Megamind said excitedly. They quickly walked towards the line. It was a little longer than the tea cups ride, so they had to wait five minutes. While they waited, Minion started to get nervous. He kept hearing people screaming from the roller coaster.

"Are you sure you want to ride this, Sir?" Minion asked.

"Of course, it's just a roller coaster," said Megamind confidently, even though he was just a little nervous.

"Well, alright," said Minion. He then glanced over and saw a vendor that was selling mini cakes. "I think I'll just sit this one out, you don't mind do you Sir?"

"No it's fine," said Megamind. Minion happily thanked him and then walked over to the cake cart, just as the roller coaster was pulling in. By the time Megamind and Roxanne got to the front, there was only the front car and three middle cars open. Megamind went for the front car.

"Are you sure you want the front?" Roxanne asked.

"It's first, so obviously it's the best place to enjoy the ride," explained Megamind.

"Alright," said Roxanne getting into the car. The metal bars went down, and the roller coaster started to move forward. At first, it was easy, just a few small hills. But then, Megamind saw that they were approaching a big hill. "Hang on," said Roxanne, grabbing onto the metal bar. Megamind followed her lead, and hung on.

They were on top of the hill, and stayed there for a few moments. Megamind was going to ask if the ride was stuck, but then it lurched forward. Everyone screamed, but Megamind's scream was clearly the loudest. The coaster started making sharp turn and going down more hills. The alien had long ago gave up on hanging onto the bar, and just hung onto Roxanne, who barely noticed because she was having too much fun.

Once the ride ended, Megamind quickly let go of Roxanne, hoping she hadn't noticed. "Well, that was definitely exciting," commented Megamind as he walked out with Roxanne beside him.

"Did you have fun?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, it was...fun," said Megamind. It's true, it was fun. He was just feeling a little queasy from it.

"Sir!" Megamind looked up and saw Minion walking towards them. "Are you okay, Sir? I heard you screaming from all the way down here."

Roxanne quickly covered her mouth and tried to hide her giggling, while Megamind shot the fish a glare. "Minion, I was not screaming," said Megamind. Minion gave him a 'not buying it' look. "Okay, I was screaming, but I was screaming for joy! I was enjoying myself, having fun."

"Uh huh," said Roxanne, "and you were holding onto me because...?"

Shoot, she noticed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," replied Megamind.

"Right," said Roxanne with a smirk. The trio continued to walk through the first half of the park. Minion rode on some of the rides, which was a little difficult since there were three of them and most rides only had two seats. When Minion sat by himself, he didn't really mind. He was big enough to sit by himself, and he usually sat behind Megamind and Roxanne, so it was like he was there with them.

But there were times, thanks to the sitting order, that Megamind or Roxanne had to sit by themselves or with another person. But that wasn't too bad either, most of the people knew who Megamind and Roxanne were (which meant no panicking people next to Megamind), and they still had fun. But there was one ride where Megamind had to sit with his worse nightmare.

"Ohmigosh! You're Megamind! EEEEEE!"

A fangirl.

"Oh, Ollo," said Megamind, forcing a smile. They were on the Log Ride, literally a log ride. There were little boats shaped like logs. Minion thought it was a cute idea (good thing his suit was water proof so he could ride it). But thanks to the fact that it was two people to a log, Minion and Roxanne got a log together, and Megamind sat with a fangirl.

Suddenly, a bright flash blinded Megamind for a moment. "This is so going to be my profile picture!" said the blonde fangirl, smiling at her phone. She quickly put it away when the ride started. The girl squealed and giggled the whole time, making it hard for Megamind to enjoy the ride. But despite the fangirl, Megamind did have fun. By the time the ride was over, they were both soaked.

"Thank you so much for riding with me!" the girl said before giving Megamind a wet hug and skipping away. Megamind walked over to where his friends were standing. Minion's fur was wet and matted down, and Roxanne's hair and shirt looked soaked.

"So, did you have fun Sir?" Minion asked.

"For the most part," said Megamind, "though I wish i could've sat with someone else during the ride."

"Fangirl?" Minion and Roxanne asked in unison.

"Fangirl." Megamind pulled at his jumpsuit. Usually it was comfortable, but thanks to the water it was sticking to his body.

"I warned you," said Roxanne. Megamind playfully glared at her. "Come on, let's go have lunch and wait to dry off."

The three walked over to the picnic area, and rehydrated their lunch (surprisingly it hadn't rehydrated on the log ride). It was a nice lunch with sandwiches for Roxanne, a salad for Megamind, fish flakes for Minion and brownies for all three of them. But Roxanne didn't touch the brownie, she was saving room for the real dessert.

She excused herself and came back with a plate of what looked like tangled dough covered in powdered sugar. "That's a funnel cake?" Megamind asked. Roxanne nodded and tore off a piece of the fried dough. She smiled happily, the sugary taste filling her mouth. She tore off another piece and handed it to Megamind.

"Try it," said Roxanne. Megamind looked at the sugar covered dough, and put it in his mouth.

His green eyes widened. "Oh my gosh... this is incredible!" (A/N Just imagine a Chibi Megamind shouting that over exaggerated anime style. Lol). Roxanne giggled, and lifted up the plate to let him get another piece. Megamind, over excited and mind clouded with sugary thoughts, tore off a huge piece and placed it in his mouth.

"Hey! If you're going to take pieces that are that big, you should probably just get your own," said Roxanne.

"Don't mind if I do," said Megamind as he got up and headed towards the Funnel Cake stand. While he was gone, Roxanne offered Minion a piece of the cake.

"Wow, this _is_ good!" said Minion, "I'm definitely going to have to get the rec...Sir!"

Roxanne turned around and saw Megamind with a giant funnel cake. It was so big, he needed two plates to hold it. "Wow, I didn't even know they sold funnel cakes that big," commented Roxanne as her boyfriend sat down. The three shared the giant funnel cake, and then went on to ride more rides.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with fun. The trio rode rides (the spinning rides were the ones they rode the most), ate amusement park food and even saw a show. It was a circus, something Megamind had only seen once: When he was crashing the Metro City Circus, and even then he couldn't really watch the show. Needless to say, the three enjoyed themselves.

By the time they walked all around the park, it was 4:30. The sun was getting ready to set, so they decided to stop at the gift shops. Roxanne bought Megamind a black ("You know me so well!") Metro Land t-shirt, and Minion bought a few stuffed animals for the brainbots to play with. Megamind bought Minion cotton candy flavored fish flakes (he still didn't know how they could even sell that), but when he asked Roxanne what she wanted, she politely declined.

"I don't need any souveniers, Megamind," said Roxanne.

"But you bought me something," said Megamind, "It's only fair." He glanced around the shop quickly. Plastic jewelry, that was out. T-shirts, she had enough of those. Stuffed animals, she was too old for those, besides none of them looked as cute as her (he didn't dare say that out loud). Then he found it. "Ah ha!" He quickly picked up the box and showed it to Roxanne.

"'Funnel Cake Maker'," read Roxanne. She gave him a look. "Megamind..."

"You said you like fun-el cakes," said Megamind, "It's perfect!"

"Are you sure you're not just buying me this so you can come over to my apartment and get funnel cake?" asked Roxanne with a smirk.

"No," said Megamind, though his eyes said 'maybe'.

"How about you just buy me a funnel cake here and we'll call it even, okay?" asked Roxanne.

"Okay," Megamind said reluctantly. He put the box back and the two went outside, letting Minion finish looking around. They went to the funnel cake stand, and Megamind paid for Roxanne's funnel cake and a bottle of water for himself. The two sat down at the bench, and Roxanne started to eat.

But then, she noticed that Megamind kept staring at her, or specifically her funnel cake. But when she would catch him, he would quickly look away. But when she saw his eyes, they reminded her of cute puppy dog eyes begging for a treat. She sighed, making Megamind look at her.

She tore off a piece of cake. "Open," she said.

"Roxanne, nunber one: That's yours," said Megamind, "and number two: I'm perfectly capable of feeding myse-..." Megamind was cut off when Roxanne put the fried dough in his mouth. He smiled and practically melted at the sweetness. "Sugary bliss."

Roxanne laughed. "Sugary Bliss? Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked.

"What, a hero can't be poetic?" asked Megamind. Roxanne just giggled and offered Megamind another piece of 'sugary bliss'.

"There you two are," said Minion, walking over to the couple just as they were finishing off the cake. "Well Sir, Ms. Ritchi, are we ready to leave?"

Megamind opened his mouth to say 'yes', but Roxanne interupted him. "Almost," she said. The three walked towards the ferris wheel, the grand finale of the day.

Megamind and Roxanne walked forward to get in the short line, but Minion stayed behind. "Minion?" Megamind asked, "are you coming?"

Minion looked at the people in the ferris wheel. It was mostly filled with couples. Minion gave his master a smile. "Actually Sir," the fish said, "I think I'm just going to sit on the bench, Sir."

"Okay Minion," said Megamind before walking back to Roxanne and standing next to her. Minion smiled. _They are so cute together _he thought.

Megamind and Roxanne got inside the small car. When it started to move, it gave a small jolt, making Megamind grab Roxanne's hand. Once he saw that it was just the motor and that nothing was wrong with the wheel, he let go. Or would, but Roxanne was still holding it, to Megamind's delight.

The wheel moved forward, making Megamind and Roxanne slowly go up. The ride was slow, relaxing but slow. Megamind didn't understand why Roxanne thought of it as the grand finale. He was about to ask when the wheel stopped, leaving their car at the top.

Megamind's eyes widened. "Wow," he breathed. They had the perfect view for not only all of Metro Land, but a beautiful sunset.

"This, is the grand finale," said Roxanne, "to a perfect day." She placed her head on Megamind shoulder, and Megamind, feeling a little daring, but his arm around Roxanne.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Roxanne asked.

"For taking me and Minion here," said Megamind, "we probably never would've came here if not for your suggestion."

"Well, you deserved it," replied Roxanne, "since you, you know, couldn't go to one as a kid. I wanted you to enjoy yourself, everyone should go to an amusement park at least once."

Megamind looked out at the sunset. Yes, he had been denied a lot of his childhood. Movies, circuses, amusement parks, all of that. But, Megamind was content with missing all of that as a kid. Because now, he could enjoy all of that stuff with Minion and, even more surprising to him, Roxanne.

He found that to be ten times better.

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review, and enjoy some sugary bliss! (throws funnel cakes at readers). **


End file.
